


The Cruelty of Fate (and the ways we get through)

by Zerotaste



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Blood Drinking, Follows Childhood to Adulthood, M/M, Sacrificial Killing, Sex scene is when all characters are of age, Sibling Incest, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste
Summary: If there’s one thing they had been right about, it’s that the man is rich. With Ritsu’s hand clasping his own tightly, they stand in front of the grand estate. In his other hand is a small suitcase, the few belongings Ritsu and himself had cared about enough to keep inside. They’d been assured that here every need of theirs would be attended to and Rei really hopes that had been the truth. If Ritsu can get the medical care he needs, Rei doesn’t care what happens to himself. Coming here was a risk but it’s one he needed to make.
Relationships: Isara Mao/Sakuma Rei/Sakuma Ritsu, Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu, Sakuma Rei/Sakuma Ritsu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	The Cruelty of Fate (and the ways we get through)

**Author's Note:**

> After 5 months I return to the enstars tag to drop a lengthy one shot before disappearing back to A3! (which if you’re into, like my writing and don’t check the A3! tag, I’ve posted 40 fics so far with a variety of ships and tropes so you may find something you like)
> 
> So this is in a vague European historical setting, research has been done into things in a certain time period and location but I don't want to commit to saying what those are in case an expert is reading this, there's an inaccuracy and it throws you out of your suspension of belief for this incest vampire au fic. 
> 
> Vampires are sterile here so they adopt, acquire and steal promising children, then turn them when they need to add to the clan. I believe everything else is explained in the fic. Oh yeah, I knocked off honorifics because of the setting too. And I did check when cock started to be used to mean penis just to make sure I have rights there. Anyway. Happy Halloween month, it’s vampire incest time.

“It’s about the boy, Rei.” There’s something about the man’s tone that has Rei on alert, he’s talked to him on many occasions before but he sounds so business-like now. He snuck into the room to ensure what’s being talked about is what they’d agreed upon and already, he has a feeling the man isn’t planning to keep his end of the deal. “The older one, not the younger.”

Biting his lip he does what he can not to give himself away. This man’s been visiting fairly often, chatting with him in a friendly manner and getting to know him. He’s rich, Rei can tell, which is promising but he’s always ignored Ritsu. Occasionally he’ll greet him, during the rare times when Ritsu’s awake but asides from that, his attentions have solely been upon himself. Perhaps he should be scared of him, there’s always been something about him that seems slightly off but while others would potentially be afraid of him, Rei thinks he’s interesting. Far more interesting than anyone else he’s met in his short life anyway. That isn’t what Rei wants out of him though, it’s his money, with money, you can get medical care and with Ritsu’s condition, that’s important. As they’re starting to get older he’s getting more desperate; he’s not old enough to find a way to take care of them both just yet but even without Ritsu’s condition, they’re getting too old for most people wishing to take on one child, let alone a set of brothers to be interested in.

“I’m sure you’re well aware the two of them come as a set, Rei won’t go anywhere without his younger brother.” He nods to himself as she speaks, he’s made it very clear that he won’t leave Ritsu behind. Ritsu’s sickly, he wouldn’t survive without him. Rei needs to protect him.

“Ah but I’ve told you before we’re only hoping to introduce one boy to our family, Rei would fit in well, his brother on the other hand, I’ve hardly met.” That may be true but it doesn’t change things, he has enough money to take care of both of them. “My wife and I cannot have children, he’s exactly the kind of boy I always imagined us having if we could.”

“As I’ve said and I’m sure Rei himself as told you, he won’t go anywhere unless his brother comes with him.” She states her words clearly. While they struggle to get by here, she seems far nicer than many adults he’s met.

“Well then, I’ll discuss this with my wife.” As the door opens and footsteps fade, Rei steps out of his hiding place, he doesn’t care if he’s seen now; she probably knows he’s been listening in.

“Do you want to go with him, Rei?” She asks without even turning to face him.

“If Ritsu can come with us.” He responds, eyes turning to the still open door to the hallway. “He’s rich, if he has money that’s good for Ritsu.”

Rei’s learnt a lot from observing the world from the place he holds, no one pays much attention to a quiet child watching them from a street corner. He’s always known it will be hard for the two of them and to make sure Ritsu gets the care he needs. If this doesn’t work out, he’ll have to hope Ritsu can hold on until he’s able to find some way to bring in the money they need himself. That’s okay though, as long as it’s for Ritsu he doesn’t care what he has to do.

“He is, very rich.” She speaks slowly, sadness sneaking into her tone. “I know I can’t do much for the both of, but I’ll make sure at least that he can’t get his hands on you without Ritsu coming with you too.”

\-----

If there’s one thing they had been right about, it’s that the man is rich. With Ritsu’s hand clasping his own tightly, they stand in front of the grand estate. In his other hand is a small suitcase, the few belongings Ritsu and himself had cared about enough to keep inside. They’d been assured that here every need of theirs would be attended to and Rei really hopes that had been the truth. If Ritsu can get the medical care he needs, Rei doesn’t care what happens to himself. Coming here was a risk but it’s one he needed to make.

“Welcome to your new home.” Following the man up the steps to the front Rei takes in every detail, the extravagant design of the building almost feels like too much. The estate is impressive, bigger than any house Rei has ever seen but like the man himself, things seem slightly off; the ivy creeping up the walls seems a little too thick and every window in sight is blocked off with dark curtains. Something about what’s going on here is weird. “I don’t want to pressure either of you but if you want, I’d love for you to call me Father.”

Father. It’s strange to even think about but now that they’re here, he supposes that’s kind of what he is. Unlike Rei’s own ulterior motives, this man and his wife had been wanting a son.

“Will we be meeting our new Mother?” He brings up as the door is opened, he’s yet to meet her which is rather strange in itself.

“Of course you will, don’t go dallying in front of the door though, we can’t have too much light getting inside.”

Torches line the walls, candles flickering on tables as Rei squints to adjust to the low light. Strange, very strange, even the orphanage had a few proper lights. For someone with as much money as this couple seem to have, he’d expected their property to have the latest in technology. Shutting the door behind himself and stepping inside fully, the next thing to strike him is the smell of the property. A bizarre metallic smell lingers in the air, mixing with an odd stale odour that would suggest no one has lived here for some time.

“Ah, are these my new boys?” A woman’s voice reaches his ears, her long dress dragging along the floor as she approaches from down the hallway. “What handsome young gentlemen.”

“I’m Rei and this is Ritsu.” He explains although she probably already knows that. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Ah Rei, yes I’ve heard some very promising things about you.” There’s a hand on his head, mussing up his hair. The lack of attention Ritsu’s getting is exactly what he’s expected. They don’t want him after all but that’s not going to change the fact that they don’t get a say in the matter. They hurt Ritsu and they lose Rei too. “Leave your bag out here, it will be taken to your room. From what I’ve heard of you two, you’re likely to want to share a room, correct?”

Rei nods as the couple exchange a few words between themselves. The wife doesn’t seem like a bad person. Strange? Very. Both of them are but she doesn’t seem bad. She’s gorgeous and surprisingly young, potentially married into the family for money rather than out of love given the age difference between the two. He’s sure he’ll find all that out in time, for someone his age, he’s very good at getting people to open up and talk about things they wouldn’t usually.

“Perfect, come along into the dining room, you two must be starving, I doubt they fed you at all properly.” As they follow along he gets the feeling the wife has the power in the relationship, her husband trails along behind as Rei and Ritsu follow her down the hallway and through a heavy door.

“Can I ask why all the curtains are shut?” Rei speaks up, not a slighter of natural light makes its way through the heavy fabric barriers.

“My wife has a condition that makes her allergic to the sun, I too have it but to a far lesser extent.” Father explains as they enter the room. Rather than being greeted by food they’re greeted by guests, silent and filling all but 4 seats at the large table. All are well dressed, all are silent. “Let’s just say everyone here is special, some more than others. I myself am nothing much to brag about but your new Mother here is incredibly talented, very powerful. You Rei, have great potential. I believe you could grow up to be much like her.”

Again, Ritsu isn’t mentioned at all.

“Now, we have a little tradition every time someone enters the family.” Mother coos sweetly, lifting Ritsu up and sitting him on the edge of the table, at last someone’s paying him some attention. “This won’t hurt one bit, I assure you.”

In that moment, Rei realises he’s messed up, big time. Fangs extend from her mouth, lethally sharp and headed right for Ritsu’s neck. He can’t bring himself to move, frozen in place all he can do is watch in horror as the long fangs penetrate his brother’s slender neck. Ritsu’s face contorts in fear but he can’t make a sound either, frozen still also there’s nothing he can do to defend himself. Monsters like this are out of nightmares, not things that roam the real world. As she pulls back from Ritsu’s neck, all that remains are two small red drops. His eyes stare back at Rei in terror, lips opening and closing with no sounds leaving them as his body shakes. There’s a word on the tip of Rei’s tongue but he doesn’t want to say it. They aren’t supposed to be real, they’re supposed to be a story told to naughty kids to keep them inside at night.

“There we go, nice and easy.” The tone of her voice doesn’t change one bit, making things even more unnerving. Maybe this really is all a nightmare. He’ll wake up in their tiny shared bed, another dream of a failed attempt to get them into a better situation.

Finally able to get himself to move, Rei reaches for Ritsu, body moving as fast as it can as his brother’s eyes close and his body falls back against the table.

“What are you?”

Ritsu still seems to be alive, twitching slightly where he lays. More than fear, Rei is furious. All his life he’s sworn to protect Ritsu and to never leave his side, in mere seconds that’s all fallen apart. He’s failed at his purpose in life, if Ritsu’s dead then there’s no reason for him to live either. They really did only want him; he’d thought convincing them to adopt Ritsu too would be all he needed to do. He’d been so stupid. Too confident in his own smarts for someone who is still just a kid after all.

“I’ve heard you’re a smart boy, I’ll let you figure that out for yourself.” As Rei extends a hand to check Ritsu’s breathing, there’s a hand on his own neck. Before he can even register the movement of her bending down, long fangs pierce his own skin and he feels a strange heat flood his veins.

“The transformation won’t be complete until you drink from a human.” Vampires, it sounds absurd but he can’t think of another answer. “Congratulations Rei, you’ve been chosen to be raised as the next head of the clan.”

As immense drowsiness takes over and he follows suit in passing out, he hears the other occupants of the room erupt into applause.

\-----

For all the restrictions being partially turned has put upon his life, there have been pluses to the adoption. While Ritsu still sleeps most of the time and already has a far more severe allergy to the sun than Rei does, it has cured his illness. In one way Rei supposes it’s just swapping out one illness for another but at least the limbo Ritsu exists in now, caught between humanity and vampirism, won’t kill him. He’s also delighted that although Ritsu is no longer clinging to him feverish in the middle of the night and unable to sleep because of nausea, Ritsu does still find his way into Rei’s bed more often than not. Perhaps at their age that’s a little bizarre but so are many things about their life; in this strange world he feels like the only people they can truly trust are each other.

Having been forced into the role of next clan head, much of Rei’s life consists of learning history, etiquette and how everything works. There are multiple branches starting to expand throughout the world, their numbers so many that Rei’s amazed they remain nothing more a myth to humans. They self govern and the list of rules, traditions and rituals involved in their life is one so long that Rei’s fairly certain once he comes of age that his life will be nothing but upholding those traditions. He can understand why Mother is so eager to let go of the title, after a hundred and fifty years at the family’s head, it would definitely get a bit much even for the largest of workaholics.

Placing a bookmark in the handwritten tome in front of him he stretches out. How long has he been in the depths of the library now? It’s hard to gauge time when your existence is shrouded in eternal darkness. At least his partial turning has made it easier to see in the dark, the dim house he’d entered on his first day here now appears like bright daylight to him, something he’ll never be able to stand in properly again. The book he’s been pouring over is a personal account of another branch head, the specifics of his coming of age ceremony and the following slow changeover of power. Details of it would make Rei’s stomach turn if he weren’t already so desensitised to the gore and blood involved in vampire daily life. For now at least, Ritsu and himself can subsist off of food, only once they’ve consumed human blood will their diets change and they become fully undead.

“Sakuma?” A young voice calls out through the shelves. One of the servants, a human boy taken in by the family after his parents and sister had found themselves being used as food for those fully turned. Most of the family unable to go out in the daylight for long, if at all, they’re necessary for the Estate to continue running as it does. Some vampires never gain the full effects of the transformation. A slight resistance to the sun means those like Father can be out and about during the day for short periods, but they lack the true immortality of the rest, those like father age slowly instead. Mao’s a hardworking thing but rightfully terrified of those around him. Despite the fact the blessed pendant he wears means no one can harm him, having seen the brutal murder of his family is something he’s never fully recovered from.

“Yes? Isara is it?” He knows well it is, none of the other staff here are remotely as young. If it hadn’t been for Ritsu taking a liking to the boy Rei’s doubtful he’d still be alive at all. While Ritsu is still very much the less preferred child, Mother and Father have come to accept his existence a little more, allowing him luxuries such as his human friend and allowing him to join Rei in music lessons.

“You’re wanted in the living room.” Mao gives a sheepish smile as he waits for Rei to stand. “I might have been eavesdropping a bit when I shouldn’t have been, but I believe it’s to do with your travel before your ceremony.”

Ah right yes, that. He doesn’t want to leave on it, he understands it’s important to visit other members of the clan and to view the ancient home of their branch but being unable to take Ritsu along with him fills him with dread. The only people who properly get along with him are himself and Mao, he doesn’t want to leave him for over a year in a house filled with those who merely tolerate him. The clan’s ways are strict and cruel, every time Rei thinks about having to leave him here defenceless and almost entirely alone, he fills with dread. He knows he has no choice though.

In some ways, Rei has been able to rebel. Sneaking from the house to drink and finding himself in the beds of men and women alike, he enjoys the freedom he knows he’s sure to lose with his turning, but this he knows he has no choice in. The family wouldn’t just exile him if he were to refuse, they’d take the lives of both himself and Ritsu while the still can. For Ritsu’s sake, he must follow their plan.

“I see.” Following Mao from the library they start the long, winding walk to where he’s being waited for. “Take good care of Ritsu for me while I’m away, Isara.”

Mao flinches as Rei places a hand on his shoulder but turns to smile regardless.

“Ah, don’t make it sound like you’re not going to come back.” He laughs nervously, for how terrified of vampires Mao is, he’s able to be rather casual with the brothers. “I have a feeling it’s going to be even harder to get him out of bed than usual once you’re gone.”

\-----

Not only has it become harder to get Ritsu out of bed but when Rei had returned, exhausted and drained from his travels, Ritsu had started to pretend he didn’t exist. No longer does his lithe body sneak between Rei’s sheets with him at daybreak, asking for a good night kiss and no longer does he accompany Rei in his studying, his head resting upon Rei’s thighs as he naps. It had been devastating to return home, expecting his brother to accept his open arms and instead be shunned but at time’s gone on, he’s grown somewhat used to it. Ritsu spends all of his time with Mao now, openly flirting with him and getting in the way of the boys work. It’s cute to see him pursuing him so freely and openly but deep down jealousy twists within Rei. That should be him Ritsu’s clinging to.

Ritsu’s affections should be saved for him, not for anyone else. Is it wrong to desire him in such a way? Yes but none of their life is normal. About to enter a stage of his life where he’ll be subsisting off human blood, the feelings that burn within him when he gets yet another reminder that Ritsu’s fallen in love for another person don’t feel like they even rank on the chart of messed up things in his life. It wouldn’t be so bad if Ritsu gave him back the slightest bit of affection or respect. Being called a bug or gross every second word he uses when interacting with him has Rei’s heart sinking. He tries so hard to build back up the relationship they’d once had. Matters with the family don’t help either though. As Rei searches for Ritsu’s face in the crowd while climbing atop the stage in the ritual room, he’s entirely unsurprised when he doesn’t spy him

“As today marks my coming of age, I ask all in attendance to witness my full turning. Upon drinking from the sacrifice provided, I will forfeit my humanity and become eligible to take over this branch of the clan.” Scanning the crowd again he receives no objections but Ritsu’s lack of presence has him more heartbroken than expected. He’d prepared himself for this to happen but being faced with his absence hits hard. “When I was selected to join the clan I had no idea of what I was getting myself into, however through years of study I have learnt the traditions and history of the family and believe myself to be a fitting leader, as I was selected to be.”

Pulling the ceremonial dagger from its sheath, he turns to the bound and gagged figure at the back of the stage. A criminal, a lowlife, Rei had requested it be. Unlike when consuming blood to get by, murder is required from him to appease the family here. Fear is evident in the man’s eyes and Rei can’t blame him; what a way to meet your end, even for the lowest of the low. He doesn’t feel remorse about what he’s about to do however, he’s been exposed to far too much bloodshed to feel bad, especially given the crimes this man has committed. His hand only shakes slightly as he presses the blade against the man’s neck and as the sharpened steel breaks the skin, a muffled scream turns to horrific gargling as his sacrifice chokes on his own blood.

Wiping the blade clean he waits for a chalice to be filled with blood. The stench of it fills the room as it’s brought over to him, presented with two hands and the other vampire bows to him. Cupping it with two hands he raises it to the crowd. Head radiates from the fluid inside and it takes a lot not to gag as he raises it to his lips. He’s certain he’ll become accustomed to the taste but as he takes his first gulp he feels like retching. The taste of iron is strong, quickly encompassing his entire mouth as he tries his best to swallow down what he’s been presented with. Forcing himself not to pull back and not to cough or choke, is near impossible but with each mouthful that he manages to keep down, the following one is easier. He doesn’t know whether or not it’s due to his body already starting to turn or if he’s merely getting used to the taste but as he finally pulls the chalice from his lips, the lingering taste on his tongue hardly registers as unpleasant.

As he looks up at the crowd once more, he’s certain he sees a slender figure move across the back of the room. Perhaps Ritsu does still care a little after all. Heat and ice alternate running through his veins as Rei tries to spot him once more, but with the transformation starting to take hold, he can’t manage to keep his head from spinning. Teeth grit and eyes screwed shut, as he tries to deal with the assault of sensations on his body. Not all are bad, he feels so much more alive than he has in years and the pain of his body starting to change is overwhelmed but a bizarre, all encompassing sensation of arousal. It’s strange, thrilling, electric. Everything is so alert and overwhelming, as though his body is rejoicing the fact he’s been fed finally. Despite his better effort, it’s hard to hold back a low moan. Everyone here would have seen this before and experienced it themselves but being watched as the last bits of humanity leave him and the monster inside takes hold feels so exposing. Body losing strength, he falls to his hands and knees; something sharp pricks his lower lip as he does, ah fangs.

“Congratulations my son.” Looking up from his pathetic position on the floor he meets Mothers eyes. “As Rei finishes his turning I invite all present to feast from his sacrifice.”

Helped to his feet he does his best not keep up a façade of coping with the process as he’s directed from the ritual room. As he makes it to a guest room he feels himself stumble and unnaturally strong arms help him onto the bed. None of the sensations have eased up at all but as he hears a second set of footsteps enter the room, drowsiness fast begins to take hold.

“How’s he coping?” Father, Rei’s keeping just lucid enough to follow that much.

“It’s taken a toll, I don’t think we should have started the process so young. For him his body is handling it but for Ritsu, I don’t think we have much longer before the turning won’t take, things will be different for him too, we can’t do it publically.”

Trying desperately to cling to alertness he attempts to follow the conversation, but with every second that passes it gets harder.

“With Rei a full vampire now perhaps we don’t go through with it, he’ll waste away on his own, there’s no need to go through the effort.”

“Well, we did only want one after all.”

\-----

As Rei’s eyes open, there’s so much about his body that immediately feels different. The need to breathe is gone, his skin is ice cold to touch and all of his senses feel heightened. He feels slightly dizzy, his mind spins still and parts of him ache in ways he feels they shouldn’t; almost as through his internal organs are rearranging themselves. It’s strange, disconcerting, but there’s something more pressing on his mind though as he recalls the last of the ritual. The snippets of the conversation he heard before passing out cold play back through his mind and dread fills him in a deep and disturbing manner. He needs to get to the library and he needs to get Ritsu to talk to him again. If he’s remembering correctly, things are very, very wrong. Ritsu is in danger.

Standing from the bed he’s surprised by how steady he is on his feet, especially with how he’d felt after collapsing during the ceremony but he can’t dwell on it. He’s not just letting Ritsu be an afterthought again, not when he’s gone through so much to ensure his younger brother can live life as fully as possible. As Rei makes his way through hallways, legs taking him faster than he’s ever been able to run before, he spies a shock of dark red hair. Mao. Perfect.

“Isara, would you mind doing a favour for me?” At this point the favour is simple but depending on what Rei reads, he may be about to ask for something a lot larger. “I need you to go to Ritsu, stay with him. I may have more to ask from you soon but I need to find something first.”

“Ah, I did actually have work to do but if it’s urgent.” Mao scratches his cheek awkwardly. Rei’s put him in a hard place but this is very much urgent. With his new standing, Mao can’t really deny him either.

“It is, I can’t explain more right now but I trust in you to do the right thing for him.” Giving as much of a smile as he can considering the situation, he tries to convey his gratitude. “You’re the only other person around here that I can.”

As Mao nods and turns to head for Ritsu’s room, Rei takes off once more. He’d underestimated just how powerless humans are compared to vampires. If Mother and Father were to take things into their own hands right now, Ritsu would be powerless against them and despite the protective pendant he wears, he doubts Mao would be able to do much either.

Rei knows the book he’s after won’t be in the segments of the library that he’s been reading through, he doubts it’ll be in plain view at all. For some reason their adoptive parents hadn’t wanted him finding out this information at all. Can the grudge they hold against Ritsu really be that large? He’s done nothing to anger them and since the partial turning hasn’t needed constant medical attention either. He’s adorable with a sharp mind, sure he has a mean streak but he saves that for Rei himself. Not falling for his charms is impossible. Rei knows himself that as the years have gone on, the feelings he’s harboured for him have developed far beyond what they should as a brother.

Pushing those thoughts aside he scans shelves, the hand written markers between them are all he has to go off to try and find what he’s looking for. At least with his full turning, his vision has sharpened even more, the words easy to read as he moves by in a frenzy. He has a feeling that even with becoming a full vampire, he’ll be tired out after this, so much stress on a freshly turned body probably isn’t good for it but for Ritsu’s sake he’ll do anything. Eyes narrowing, he spots a lead. Accounts of experiments done upon humans to test the limits of partial transformations, thralls and ghouls. Scanning spines he takes two books. It’s safer if he can lock himself in Ritsu’s room to read, even if he doubts the other will want him there. Seeing even a snippet of the fanfare of the previous night when Ritsu himself goes so neglected by their family must have hurt.

Mao is on the bed beside him as Rei enters the room, Ritsu’s arms around his waist as Mao complains that he didn’t come up here to be used as a pillow. A smile crosses Rei’s lips at the sight, the jealously still bubbles underneath but seeing him be so casual and almost happy for once is a rare sight these days.

“Isara, you can read, yes?” It’s likely, while Rei is out of touch with the human world, he’s fairly certain Mao’s original social class should have him with some degree of literacy.

“Maybe not as good as you can but I visit the library a lot during the day when everyone else has retired for the day.” Excellent. Picking up a large book he holds it out in Mao’s direction.

“Ritsu my sweet, would you be so kind as to let Isara go, this concerns your own safety.” There’s a huff from Ritsu before he releases Mao and rolls over on the bed. “What we’re looking at is partial transformations and how long a human body can sustain them.”

Direction his attention to Mao he opens his own book, a finger dragging down the page as he skims the contents. Ritsu has been getting more lethargic lately, and while Rei hasn’t had the chance to get close to him in some time, it’s possible his body has already started to give up.

“I overheard something concerning last night. Nothing in the literature I’ve read mentions how long a human body can sustain a partial turning and both Mother and Father were discussing if they moved to fast in applying it to us. I’d never thought twice about it but given it’s been eleven years since we were first introduced to the clan. I fear their concerns may be valid.” Flipping through pages he finds the chapter he’s looking for, tiny text scrawls across the page. It’s no issue to read even at its size but the sheer amount of text is intimidating.

“Couldn’t they advance the ritual for Ritsu, he’s less than a year younger than you, that shouldn’t be too much of a problem, right?” Mao also flips through pages, eyes squinting as he too is presented with pages of tiny text.

“It wouldn’t be an issue if it weren’t for the fact I fear they’d rather he not make it.” Rei lowers his voice, Ritsu is well aware of how the family think of him but he’d rather him not hear him say it. “Likely due to his sickly disposition before we were partially turned but it’s likely his mortal body is degenerating faster than my own, I have no idea how long he actually has left.”

“You know,” Mao gives a nervous laugh, “hearing all this technical talk is way scarier than just knowing it all goes on and seeing bits and pieces of it out of the corner of my eye.”

Having been essentially Ritsu’s personal attendant while Rei was away, there really isn’t that much vampire stuff he would have been involved in. Hunts are done by vampires themselves at night and in an estate the size of theirs, it’s very easy to avoid the rooms victims are kept in and fed upon. Still, being exposed to vampires as he is, there’s no way the experiences Mao has haven’t changed him from others his age. Outside of here he’d be starting his own life, perhaps having a fling with a girl his age instead of spending his downtime with a sleepy half-vampire’s lips pressed against his neck.

“Is it possible to take him down to…” Mao grimaces as he trails off. “There are live, unprotected humans here. That would take care of things.”

It would, however those cells aren’t unguarded and Rei trying to take Ritsu down there would definitely raise questions given only Rei needs blood. It’s potentially possible if he smuggles someone up to Ritsu’s room during the day but he can’t trust a victim to remain completely quiet and the human servants still roam the halls. Even if Rei can talk the guards away from their posts, Ritsu seems to be in no state to make the journey down to the holding cells himself and without fangs, the feed would be messy. A knife, perhaps a drinking implement of sorts and the lengthy walk down underneath the main building… there is a simpler solution.

“Unfortunately that likely wouldn’t work. We need a human free to move about that wouldn’t arouse suspicion if seen moving between rooms by staff or members of the clan.” Turning away from his book Rei takes in Mao’s features. “Preferably one we wouldn’t have to kill to silence.”

Blood drains from his face as Rei’s implication dawns on him. It’s not an easy request, especially not for someone like Mao but Rei knows he’s fond of his brother. If it’s the only way to save him then there’s a chance he’ll be able to pull through.

“If I’d known this months ago I’d have figured out another way and turned him back then, things are only going to get worse as time goes on.” Eyes settling on a sentence on the page before him, Rei feels a fang pierce his lip at the words _‘rapid degeneration of physical health and form’._

Wordlessly he passes the book over and lets Mao take in what he’s just read. Perhaps Rei is being a little hasty, they may have weeks left or months but for Ritsu, he can’t let himself risk it. It’s because of his will to protect Ritsu that he’s acquired this immortal form in the first place and he’s going to ensure that Ritsu achieves the same. To go from sickly child to near invulnerable monster is an unlikely and incredible transformation but to get so close and fail would make the past eleven years of Rei’s life entirely worthless.

“Do you trust him?” Mao talks in a hushed voice.

“I could barely stomach the blood myself, if he’s in any risk of harming you, I’ll stop him.” Mao’s lips close into a thin, concerned line. This isn’t an easy ask at all. “If it’s any consolation I’ll feed myself beforehand so that I’m not tempted.”

Remaining silent Mao’s fear filled emerald eyes dart between the page and Rei, before he turns his body to face Ritsu.

“Can I have a day or so to work myself up to it?” His voice wavers, Rei can tell it’s hard for him to agree to this. “I know being drunk from alone won’t have an effect on me but after what happened… you understand, right?”

Rei does understand; it’s commendable for him to agree at all when his fear is so deeply rooted within him and even for a human without that trauma, being drunk from must be terrifying.

“I’ll give you that, and I’ll ask that you discuss this with Ritsu, he’s far more likely to listen to you.” Mao nods and as Rei stands up, he feels his body sway.

Instinctively, he knows he needs to feed. He’s going to have to sort out a plan for Ritsu to escape out of here immediately after being turned if so soon after, he needs to feed once more. There’s no way the family won’t find out before long and there’s no way they won’t be furious when they do. Saving Ritsu like this may result in him having to say goodbye to his dear younger brother. As long as he’s safe, as long as he’s thriving, Rei should be happy though. As much as it breaks his heart to think about that, he knows he has no choice. With eternity ahead of them, they’ll find one another again. As the clan head he should be able to pull some strings too, perhaps it won’t be that long that Ritsu will have to live in exile. Fate is cruel and the one they’ve been doubt is excruciating in many ways.

Making his way from the room he heads to the cells. He supposes he’ll have to get used to this, bypassing the kitchen he’s greeted with great enthusiasm by a lesser clan member as he reaches the top of the staircase that leads underneath the building.

“This is your first real feed, isn’t it new Leader Sakuma?” The title means little right now with how little power he really holds and Rei’s well aware if it but he turns and flashes a fang heavy smile regardless. After fifty years of so he may finally have the power to influence things but for now he’s more of a figurehead. Someone the family can parade around as Mother slowly steps back from duties.

“Yes it is, I wasn’t aware I’d be quite as famished.” Making his way down the steps the other vampire sticks tight to him. “None of the books mentioned much about that.”

“That is rather normal, no one ever warns you of just how hungry you are.” His voice is jovial. “You might be surprised, you’ll likely need an entire human.”

Rei’s not only going to have to warn Ritsu of that, but hope dearly that someone who’s been near bed bound most of his life will be able to move to hunting immediately. At least if Mao goes with him, amulet in place, he’ll be able to help. Ritsu won’t be able to drink from him and keeping him as Ritsu’s partner gives Rei far more confidence in his chances of navigating the outside world. There’s something about how the boy has matured as he’s reached his late teens that has Rei suspecting he’s capable of a lot more than he lets on. Maybe some of that has to do with the environment he’s been living in; morals do tend to get skewed when you live among monsters that kill your kind to feed.

As the door is pushed open, the smell of iron is overwhelming but rather than disgust, it elicits a deep hunger. As Rei stalks between the cells, looking at the terrified occupants within them he selects his victim based on who has betrayed him more deeply than he could ever have expected, more than even the parents that had dumped the two of them at the orphanage as children. As he gestures for the cell to be opened, the woman screams. Her only crime to his knowledge? Resembling his adoptive mother.

\-----

“I’ll do it.” Mao’s voice wavers again as he makes the admission.

Book on his lap, Rei can tell he’s been doing more reading and from the position Ritsu’s in, he’s not alone, hand propped up on one elbow and his eyes also scanning the page as Rei had cracked open the door.

“Did you hear bug~ Mao’s going to save me.” Despite the tone of his words Rei can see in Ritsu’s eyes that this whole situation terrifies him. He’s not well at all, the bags under his eyes and dry skin of his face are more obvious than they’d been even when he was still fully human and constantly ill. The two of them have to be as aware as Rei is that Ritsu’s running out of time. “You were too busy playing wannabe leader to even realise.”

“Ritsu.” Mao hisses, closing the book as he regards Ritsu with a stern glare. “Neither of us knew about this until yesterday. As soon as he found out your brother was in here with me trying to figure out what to do.”

Rolling over onto his back Ritsu lets out a loud yawn. Rei just hopes this works, the amount of blood he’d consumed during his own turning is so much more than they can take from Mao and be confident he’ll survive. Three mouthfuls should be enough but looking at Ritsu’s state, he just hopes it is.

“Mao is correct, if I’d known this information earlier I would have acted far sooner.” Carefully sitting down on the bed with the two of them he’s thankful Ritsu doesn’t spit out another spiteful comment as he joins them.

“I have brought a knife with me, the simplest ways of doing this would be to leave a non-lethal cut and for Ritsu to drink from you.” As Rei speaks he pulls the same knife he himself had used during his full turning from his pocket. It feels somewhat ominous to use the same knife he’s just used to kill but plucking it from its case had been far simpler than acquiring someone else’s.

Mao fidgets, looking between the two of them. If anything Rei might call him flustered but that doesn’t seem right at all. Nerves, anxiety and the fear of this all going wrong, resulting in his death are things Rei expects to see, not this. The blush on his cheeks might be a foreign sight to himself but as Ritsu pushes himself up from the mattress and brings up a hand to cup Mao’s face, it’s clear he understands this show of emotion better than Rei.

Slowly, softly, Ritsu’s lips press against Mao’s and while there’s a small sound of surprise from him, it’s clear the action isn’t something new to him. As Rei starts to feel like a third wheel, watching the brother he loves so deeply clam his human friend with his lips, Ritsu pulls back, pressing his forehead to Mao’s.

“I won’t hurt you more than it will anyway.” His voice is quiet, just for Mao. “I’ll know when to stop.”

“I know, Ritsu.” It’s a tone Rei’s never heard from him before but while seeing the intimacy between them stirs up the possessiveness of his brother once more, there’s also happiness that in his absence, Ritsu’s been able to forge this bond. Has he really been so distant from his brother to miss his flirting developing to this point?

Pulling away from Ritsu, Mao turns his focus to Rei and as he parts his lips to speak, Rei’s certain he’s about to be asked to leave the room and for the two of them to complete the ritual in privacy.

“I’d like a bit of a distraction.” Mao admits and Rei wonders if he’s hearing things because in this situation, there’s only one real meaning those words could have. “From the both of you.”

“With that gross thing?” Ritsu almost spits and Mao manages a short laugh.

“You agreed to this earlier Ritsu.” There’s a huff from his lips at being called out. “I know it’s not really normal with you both being brothers but not a lot around here is and ah, this is all really weird isn’t it?”

“I asked him if it’d help if I touched him during it and Mao loves me so much so he said yes~” Rolling his eyes at Ritsu, it’s clear that he’s used to this behaviour from him. Just how familiar Rei doesn’t know but while he had been certain of his brother’s purity previously, he’s starting to seriously doubt those thoughts. “Somehow he thinks you’re handsome or something too.”

Rei is not a pure being himself, the blood on his hands and those who he’s spent nights with when sneaking out have made sure of that. This is his one chance, his last to get his hands on the little brother who he’s been secretly desiring for years and he’s not about to turn it down. A better man, a good person would turn this down. Rei is no longer either of those things, he’s a monster. Reaching up a hand to touch Ritsu’s cheek he turns his face so their eyes meet.

“And yourself, my sweet?” If his heart still beat, he’s certain he’d feel it fluttering in the moment, butterflies rising as he takes the chance to ask for what he truly wants.

Lips crashing against his, Ritsu answers for him. The kiss isn’t soft nor loving like the one between Ritsu and Mao had been, while Ritsu’s teeth aren’t yet sharp they pull on Rei’s lip violently and he kisses far deeper than he has any need to. Pulling back from the kiss Ritsu pants slightly, a faint flush on his own cheeks. Rei doesn’t want to get hopeful but he can only wonder if he’s not the only one between the two of them that’s been harbouring forbidden desires.

“Don’t say such gross things.” The malice in Ritsu’s words means little when he’s reacting so clearly to a kiss he initiated.

“Now, now dearest Ritsu, we don’t want to forget about Isara here.” The most important thing is getting Mao into a relaxed enough state that this won’t be more traumatic for him than need be.

As Mao swallows thickly while looking between them, Rei can read from him that seeing them kiss definitely did at least something for him. This might be more fun than expected to, he hasn’t had time to test out how things are different being turned and between his adorable Ritsu and the now admittedly rather handsome Mao, he’s got good company to help him with that.

As the book finds its way to the floor and outer layers are shed, he can feel Mao shiver slightly with each of his touches. Whether it’s the coldness of his skin or Mao’s fear, Rei’s confident at least in his skills to distract him from both those things. Ritsu may have found himself a stable partner but Rei’s personal experience isn’t modest either. Pulling Mao’s back against his chest he presses a kiss to his neck, relishing just how warm it feels and how loud the flow of blood beneath his skin sounds. He knows Mao isn’t his prey and right now he’s still unable to so much as have his teeth on him. The pendant he wears sees to it that right now, he’s still completely safe from either of them attempting to draw blood.

Settling between Mao’s legs, Ritsu’s fingers move to buttons, moving fast and with practice to get his shirt open as Rei continues to litter his neck with kisses. If he can lull him into a sense of security with his mouth here now, when he goes in for the bite later, hopefully Mao will be more okay with it. It’s more discrete than the knife, more intimate and as he’s already catching onto, Mao likes being with the two of them. Leaning up, Ritsu’s lips catch with Mao’s and he can hear a quiet whimper between the two of them. From which he can’t quiet tell but he has a feeling Ritsu’s moans will be higher.

Sliding hands around Mao’s chest his fingers search out his nipples, teasing at first, drawing them to small erect points before closing around them. Tugging on them he gets a confirmation that the first sound was indeed from Mao, a quiet moan leaves him as Rei works on his nipples, seeing just how far he can push things until it’s too much for Mao. As he continues to toy with them he only gets louder sounds and Mao’s back arching into the touches.

“Mao likes it a little rough~” Ritsu’s voice lilts against Mao’s lips, going in for another kiss.

Somehow things feel natural as Mao moans out again and Rei notices where Ritsu’s hand has slipped to. Mao’s legs spreading wider, Ritsu’s hand rubs him through the fabric of his pants, zero shame about the lewd action just as Mao has zero shame about his reactions. Hips starting to rock into Ritsu’s touches, Rei’s impressed by just how responsive he is but it’s not like he’s the only one. As Ritsu pulls back once more from the kiss, the way Ritsu’s breathing has picked up and the lust filled gaze in his eyes tells that he’s very much on the same track.

“Isara, did you wish to remove your pendant for us?” Rei won’t strike yet but it’s better than for now, they get it out of the way before all of them forget the real reason for being together like this.

Mao’s hands still shake as they move to his neck. Ritsu does his best to keep his mind off things though, sinking down the bed further his hands work on buttons to open Mao’s pants. Watching him in action Rei can feel his own start to tighten; very aware the Mao can feel the progress of his growing erection he pulls Mao’s hips back against it. Anything to distract him from what’s to come. With how physical some of Mao’s work can be the firm, roundness draws a quiet groan from Rei himself. Does Mao like to take it perhaps? He’s never considered how his brother and Mao would be together, only that he wants to see Ritsu moaning as he takes his length in full.

Finally Mao clasps the pendant from his neck in one hand, staring down at it before slowly and purposefully placing it down on the bedding. In that moment both brothers halt their movements, more than just removing a physical barrier to being able to harm Mao, it’s symbolic, he trusts them with his life. Before he can second guess it and take it back, they get back to work as though nothing had distracted them. Helping Mao’s hips from the bed, they work in tandem to free Mao of his pants before Ritsu’s fingers move to work open his underwear as well. It’s clear now how turned on Mao is right now despite the fear that must be running through him.

“I’ve told Mao so many times he shouldn’t bother with these~” Ritsu’s so much more energetic than he usually is as he manages to strip Mao’s lower half fully.

He gets distracted, as Ritsu climbs back up the bed and between Mao’s legs, watching as Ritsu’s tongue peaks out between his lips cutely before his lips part to take him between them. Oh how he wishes that were himself being engulfed in the still warm mouth of Ritsu, knowing the moan he gives is from the pleasure having his lips stretch around him gives. Rocking himself into Mao’s back again he knows that as they work on keeping him distracted they’re going to get nowhere themselves and Rei’s own arousal is getting unbearable. For someone now so constantly cold, the heat coursing through him feels like pure fire.

“Ritsu.” He speaks quietly as he pushes Mao’s shirt off his shoulder. As their eyes meet, he knows Ritsu’s understood what he means.

A line of spit connects the head of Mao’s cock to his lips as he lifts his head and before Mao can react, Rei strikes.

The sound he gives is as much a moan as a sob of pain and opening his eyes as the rich flow of blood fills his mouth, Rei sees exactly the reason for that. Ritsu’s hand pumps his cock with a determined pace, ensuring that as Rei takes as much as he can without letting it trickle down his own throat, Mao doesn’t freak out. Unlike injecting someone with venom to partially turn them, the open wound drinking causes hurts and even with a masochistic streak, Rei’s certain only Ritsu’s diligence is keeping Mao on this side of pleasure and pain. Letting his tongue swipe over the holes he’s left he’s careful not to spill anything as he pulls back.

Easier said than done, as Ritsu’s mouth meets his there’s nothing to keep the blood from spilling between their lips as he kisses it into Ritsu’s mouth. Unlike himself during his ritual, Ritsu kisses eagerly and deeply, as if relishing the taste. Pulling back from the kiss Ritsu’s eyes glow bright as they dips down to take in the wound and opening his mouth wide his licks over where his fangs will soon grow from. Rather than letting his saliva work to seal the bite properly Rei goes in again, moaning as this time he’s not quite with it enough to stop blood spilling down his own throat. Getting a hold on himself he pulls back, again being greeted by Ritsu’s lips, hungry and eager to swallow it down once again. Perhaps it’s the desperation of Ritsu’s mortal form falling apart that’s given him such a lust for blood already.

“One more should do it.” Rei’s own voice sounds raspy and low, moving his hands to Mao’s hips he pulls his ass down against his cock once more. It’s completely different feeding in an environment like this, even if he’s technically not supposed to be feeding right now.

Ritsu’s hands move and he pulls pack from Mao, he must be feeling the same way as Rei is. While Rei remembers feeling a strong, overwhelming flood of arousal during his turning it hadn’t been the only sensation he’s felt as it seems to be with Ritsu. None of the adverse affects Rei had felt seem to be affecting him, only lust.

“Isara, are you managing alright?”

Mao’s breathing is heavy but not too different from the heavy panting breaths of arousal he’s been giving. From the way his erection still leans proudly at his lip, tip leaking, Rei would be surprised if he weren’t still into this. Ritsu was right, Mao really does like pain.

“Y-yeah, somehow.” His voice is heavily strained despite the fact he’s not being touched right now.

Giving into his own temptation, Rei helps Mao out of his lap. He needs his pants off, he needs proper stimulation. The warmth of Mao’s human body atop him and the rush of his blood in his mouth had been a tease and seeing Ritsu peel off his lower layers to reveal his own desperately hard cock, Rei can’t contain himself any more. He’s done so well to keep back from going overboard with drinking from Mao, but he can’t hold back from this. As he works to get his own pants off he notices Mao’s eyes darting between the two of them, as if he can’t figure out where to focus as both brothers undress.

“Ah~ Mao’s mine.” Ritsu comments smugly, he’s less listless than before and as he smiles at Rei the points of fangs have started to come through, giving him a dangerous edge when combined with the blood smeared around his lips.

As Rei moves to finish freeing himself from his pants he can’t tear his eyes from Ritsu aiming for the other side of Mao’s neck, fangs sinking in easily as he drinks for himself for the first time.

“Ritsu…” Mao’s voice shakes as he speaks and nudging across the pendant with the fabric of his pants Rei gets it in range. He hadn’t thought Ritsu would want to feed so much, their adoptive parents had been right, Ritsu’s turning is different.

As Mao manages to get the pendant around his neck Ritsu flinches back, fangs bared and all Rei can think to do is lurch forward and hold him. Sneaking a hand between him Rei hears himself moan as he takes Ritsu’s cock in his hand, so hard, still warm with the remainder of humanity trying to cling to him and all Ritsu.

“Ritsu, let me inside you.” It’s a selfish request as much as a way to distract the more animalistic instincts they’re both likely feeling.

Pressing his lips against Ritsu’s he licks off the blood, nudging his tongue inside and pressing it against sharp fangs. Slowly as they kiss he feels them detract and from his own spot on the bed, he hears Mao’s breathing start to even out. Pulling back from the kiss he keeps his hand on Ritsu’s cock, pumping the length slowly as he turns to Mao. At the very least, he’s still mostly hard and as Ritsu’s eyes fixate on Mao’s cock, a soft moan leaves his lips. He knows as soon as Ritsu’s back on him he’ll be fully erect again in no time.

“Isara, does he have any oil?” As soon as he speaks Mao’s eyes show a little more light. Ah, there’s the part of him that likes seeing them together again. Who would have thought that the hardworking human has such a perverse kink, a few of them if how he reacted to having his blood taken is anything to go by.

Without speaking Mao nods, moving to reach a set of drawers beside the bed. His body is slow, hand shaking slightly as he reaches inside, perhaps it wasn’t so wise to use his blood to turn Ritsu but what other choice did they have with such short notice? As Mao pulls out a partially used bottle it’s clear to Rei that this is very clearly not the first time at least one of them has had the other inside him. This time will be different though, Rei’s larger than them both, very noticeably so, but with Ritsu in such a heightened state of arousal it shouldn’t be too much of an issue.

“Brother.” Ritsu gasps and Rei wonders just how long it’ll be until he stops breathing completely like himself. “Please.”

It’s the first time in over a year that Ritsu’s used any polite word towards him, let alone acknowledged him as being his brother and it shouldn’t make his cock throb quite as strongly as it does. Accepting the bottle from Mao he coats his fingers, smiling to himself as Ritsu bends forwards to take Mao in his mouth once more. Not only does it draw a moan from Mao but the position displays him perfectly, shameless and as though he’s begging for him inside.

Rei finds himself shaking slightly as he draws his fingers down the skin between Ritsu’s cheeks. This is far from the first time that he’s done this but the fact he’s finally getting a chance to with Ritsu has him slightly in disbelief. It feels like he’s dreaming but from the reading he’s done, he knows vampires don’t dream. Ritsu’s head sinks down lower on Mao’s cock as one of Rei’s fingers slowly presses inside. He doesn’t need to go slow he finds, it sinks in easily and as he curls it inside him, looking for a pleasured moan from Ritsu, he gets one of frustration.

“More.” His tone is demanding as he pulls back for a moment and Mao gives a surprisingly fond laugh.

“He can take a lot.” There it is again, the two’s experience with each other coming through clearly.

It does help through and as Rei slides another finger inside, Ritsu seems a lot more content. Rei has a feeling he won’t feel completely happy until his cock is settled deep inside him. Still, Rei is a lot larger than Mao and as he starts to thrust his fingers deep into Ritsu, curling them towards his prostate with each pull backwards he hopes that a lot covers his own size. Watching the sweat form on Mao’s brow as Ritsu eagerly sucks down his length and knowing the pleasure he himself is giving Ritsu, it’s hard to hold back. His arousal is almost like a hunger force, urging him to just thrust deep inside and take his own pleasure. He wouldn’t do that though, not to his dear, sweet Ritsu without knowing he can take him. No matter how relaxed or easy he may be, he wants Ritsu’s memory of their time together to be a good one.

As an experiment he slides in a third finger and feels Ritsu’s hips push back against him insistently. He can tell it’s his way of telling Rei to get a move on without having to remove his mouth from Mao’s cock. Rei doesn’t blame him, both the sounds and expressions from Mao are amazing and as much as it reminds him that he’s an afterthought here, Ritsu working so diligently like this is a sight he hopes he remembers hundreds of years from now. Sliding his fingers out from Ritsu he reaches for the oil once more. It feels so good to wrap his hand around his cock, slicking it up thoroughly in preparation.

“Ritsu…” He finds himself uttering as he lines himself with his entrance. The words ‘ _I love you’_ are on the tip of his tongue but he bites them back. He’ll save those for their farewell.

Instead a low groan leaves him as he begins to ease himself inside. It is a stretch, it always was going to be if Mao’s the only person he’s taken before but rather than complaining, a muffled moan leaves Ritsu; Mao’s cock still deep in his throat. There’s still heat around him, not much different to that of a full human. Tight, warm and so willingly taking him in full as he sinks inside, he feels perfect around him. Almost as if they were made for each other, if only they’d never grown apart, even if it was always between the three of them, Rei would have loved to be able to do this years ago.

“You were right, Isara.” There’s a raw edge to his voice as his hips press flush against Ritsu’s ass. “He can take a lot.”

Leaving one hand on Ritsu’s hip he pushes Ritsu’s shirt up his back, while still deathly pale, his skin no longer feels as though it could crack and peel off under his fingers. Moving forward off him slightly, there’s a shove back against him from Ritsu, another silent demand. From how Mao’s starting to react Rei wouldn’t be surprised if he doesn’t last much longer. Slowly pulling back Rei starts cautiously, rocking into Ritsu carefully and enjoying how Mao’s eyes fixate on where they join. Mouth hanging as he pants heavily, it’s clear he’s transfixed by the two brother’s together even more now that Rei’s inside him. Would it be too much to hope that once Ritsu’s finished him off with his mouth, he can make him moan louder and more desperately than Mao ever has? Both hands moving back to Ritsu’s hips he starts to pick up his pace.

From the other end of the bed, Mao lets out a guttural moan, his fingers leaving where they tangle in the sheets before, in a move Rei never expected, he pushes himself forwards. Fingers threading themselves through the length of Rei’s hair his mouth joins with his, kissing desperately with everything he has. While quietened by Rei’s own mouth, his sounds are honest and while Rei’s never seen him in this state before, he knows there’s little time left until he’s spilling down Ritsu’s throat. As Mao’s lips refuse to leave his own, the sounds of Rei’s hips against Ritsu’s ass as he picks up the pace join the already depraved ones in the room. Rei’s been a part of some incredibly lewd scenes during the years of his rebellion but nothing in his long life will be able to top this.

Falling away from Rei’s lips, Mao’s head falls backwards and as his lips part, the sound that comes out breaks part way through. Mao’s chest rises and falls heavily as Ritsu continues to work him through the height of his orgasm. Seeing his mouth not leave Mao’s cock, doubtlessly swallowing down everything he has to give him, sends a strong throb of pleasure through Rei.

There’s no reason to hold back at all anymore as Mao’s length slides from Ritsu’s mouth. Instinctively he knows he can handle it and that Ritsu can already take more than an ordinary human. Fingers closing tighter around his hips he slams in hard and is rewarded with a delicious, high moan spilling from Ritsu’s lips. Joining it with his own, much lower, it feels like suddenly they’re the only people in the room.

“Harder.” The demand spikes pleasure within him. His whole body alight with need as he complies.

“You’re taking me so well, my sweet.” With no cutting comeback to the pet name, Ritsu must be enjoying himself too much to think about telling him off for it.

From the sounds Ritsu makes and from his own steadily rising satisfaction, he can’t see either of them lasting too much longer. He can’t tell if it’s because he’s inside Ritsu of because of the changes to his body but something about this is so much more intense than any sex he’s had before. One hand moving to Ritsu’s shoulder, he pulls him up onto his knees properly, Ritsu’s back pressing against his chest as Rei continues to thrust into him without holding back. Their lips coming together, this kiss is so much rougher than his one with Mao, both brother’s fangs cutting the other’s lips as Ritsu lets his fall again, their own blood mixing between them as they moan into the other’s mouth.

With a shudder against him, Rei feels Ritsu tighten around his cock. He’s reluctant to pull away from the kiss but watching as Ritsu’s cock twitches, releasing splatters of white over the sheets is a chance he can’t turn down. Own hips not stopping, not halting, he can’t tear his eyes from the sight. Sounds continue to leave Ritsu’s lips, high and desperately pleasured as Rei seeks out his own climax. He wonders if there is a too much for Ritsu now, for either of them. Rather than showing signs of overstimulation, Ritsu’s body merely goes limp as his cock starts to soften and his lips find themselves back on Rei’s once more.

That’s what it takes to do it, the fact that even after he’s finished his orgasm, Ritsu’s lips are back on his own gives him the last little bit he needs. Thrusting in again once more, he holds in places as pleasure pulses through him and he paints the inside of Ritsu with his own release.

“I love you.” He mutters against his lips.

“I know.” Ritsu’s voice sounds raw. It isn’t the answer Rei was hoping for but as his eyes flutter closed and not even Rei’s hold on his body is enough to keep him from falling forwards, he can hope that maybe if he weren’t on the verge of passing out, his response would have been different.

Carefully he pulls out of him, ensuring to be gentle now that Ritsu’s fallen into the same deep sleep he had after his own turning.

“Thank you, Isara.” Turning his eyes to Mao he only just starts to take in the true state of him.

Blood has seeped into both sides of his collar and splashes of it cover his chest, Ritsu’s own bite mark is brutal and messy but the side Rei had bitten doesn’t fare much better. While an enzyme in their saliva has the ability to close over wounds, neither is practiced at this. Mao’s likely lost more blood than either of them had been able to consume, it’s amazing he’s not also passed out right now.

“He’ll be okay, right?” His voice is definitely weak. He needs food, real, human food.

“He should be, similar happened to me after I turned.” Rolling Ritsu onto his back he brings his fingers up to his neck. No pulse. Functionally Ritsu may be dead right now but Rei knows he has no pulse of his own either now. “All going well he’ll be awake before anyone in the estate realises what’s happened. He will have to feed but I was hoping to ask you another favour in regards to that.”

Mao visibly stiffens and Rei knows immediately what his mind has jumped to.

“Ah, not that.” Though perhaps this request is worse than what Mao’s expecting. “Keep your pendant on, don’t let him drink from you again. What I’m asking is if you could help him hunt, I still don’t know how strong he’ll be, even as a full vampire and while I understand this is a lot to ask-”

“You’re asking me to kill for him?” Mao’s hand threads through his own hair. Rather than surprised, he simply looks tired. “You ask a lot of favours of me you know?”

Rei gives an apologetic smile.

“If it’s too much, I’ll do what I can to take care of it myself. I’ll leave here and come along with you both if I must but for now, I feel it’s safer if you both leave together and start your own life.” This part hurts him to say. “When I can, I’ll do what I can to join back up with you but until I manage to change the way things work within the clan, they’ll hunt me to the ends of the earth to get me back. They view him as expendable and yourself as replaceable. Your absence may cause a stir for a small period but as long as I remain, I doubt they’ll do anything much to chase you.”

Eye’s turning towards Ritsu a grim look settles on his face before looking back up at Rei.

“I’ve already gone against nature by letting him drink my blood, my entire life has probably been some sort of sin and crime since I was taken in here. On top of that, I enjoyed watching the two of you together today.” Sighing, Mao pauses to shake his head. “I’m not as good of a person as you think I am. I don’t know how I feel about this honestly, but I’m not going to say no. My choices are live and die working for this clan or follow your requests. Given it’s for Ritsu, even if it involves staining myself in blood, I’ll do what I can.”

Reaching out, Rei’s own hand lands in Mao’s hair.

“You’re a far better person than either of us deserve.” It hurts to admit but he’s coming to realise that’s true. “Cherish and love him too, won’t you? I can’t thank you enough.”

\-----

Hooded cloak over his shoulders he exits the car outside the old estate. In a state of disrepair now it’s stood through changing times, through wars both between humans and infighting within the clan. While the world now is different, technology is advancing and the vampires are disappearing more and more into the shadows, he has hope himself. So long has passed since they’d parted and he’d thought perhaps one would forget him and the other would have fallen to the tragic fate all humans eventually meet. Instead as he steps into the thick trees growing to the side of the drive way, he’s greeted by deep red eyes and hair that almost matches.

“It’s been a while.” He breaks the silence. Himself and Mao have been corresponding via letter but he hasn’t seen him in person since that day. The figure in front of him doesn’t appear much older than his own physical appearance, Ritsu must have turned him only a few years after he’d said farewell to them both.

“That it has.” Mao’s voice is slightly deeper than when he last heard it. “I hear you’ve got a plan.”

“I do.” One that will see the three of them able to live together once again. “Is he here with you?”

Mao shakes his head and Rei had expected as much. While Mao has said during correspondence that he suspects that despite being strained, the brothers relationship will be able to repair given time, the estate and clan leave a bad taste in Ritsu’s mouth. Since leaving, both have been able to live a better life. When Rei had made the offer to help them move far from here and start somewhere anew as the three of them, he’d been certain he’d be turned down. It had been a surprise Ritsu had wanted anything to do with him at all.

“No, but he’s not far from here.” Mao can clearly see the disappointment on Rei’s face at his absence. “Despite what he’s going to say when he sees you again, he has missed you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably exactly what people expect from me haha, maybe a little worse quality but I'm trying to do 2 rather lengthy vampire AU one shots for 3 different fandoms so rather than give this the multi-chapter fic the AU probably deserved, it got this.


End file.
